BLAD of RWBY and JNPR: The Vale of Halloween
by Black Fuego
Summary: It's Halloween time in Vale and all are excited for the holiday to arrive. None more so than the students of Beacon, who are holding a festival for the holiday. But will it all be fun and games, or will something come and ruin it and show off the dark side of Halloween. Only time will tell...
1. Costume Conundrum

Hello Readers! Black Fuego here with part one of my BLAD of RWBY and JNPR Halloween Special! At first I wanted to do the whole Halloween special in one go, but I want to give you guys a bit of a teaser of what's to expect and have you guys guess what costumes the three teams will wear. This story will take place in the future, meaning that characters such as Neptune, Zwei and many others will make an appearance, along with some O.C. teams made by other people, specifically team SHUI by frasian and teams ZFRR and THSL from Xentryn's The Chronicles of ZFRR, in the next part. Also, I have a bit of news regarding Archipelago Adventure that I will announce in the author's note. With that out of the way, please, enjoy the story and I'll see you all after you're done with this special

Disclaimer: I don't own the RWBY series nor any other franchises that may be mentioned in this fic. I do not own the image used for this story either, as it belongs to a Deviantartist named SkyshotFedora (Skilled artist by the way, check out his work). I am, however, excited for my copy of RWBY volume 2 to come. I can't wait to get it!

"Hello" Talking

"_Hello_" Thinking

"Hello" Talking over phone or monitor

"**Hello**" Animal Speech

"_Hola_"Other language

"**Hello**" Reading

BLAD of RWBY and JNPR Holiday Special: The Vale of Halloween

Part 1: Costume Conundrum

It was a crisp, cool autumn afternoon in the lively city of Vale. The leaves have turned brown, the air has cooled, and many people have discarded their summer clothes for warmer attire to accommodate for the change in temperature. The biggest change to the city, however, were the various decorations lined throughout the city. Various images of jack-o-lanterns and ghosts filled the windows of shops and the lampposts were decorated with orange and black streamers. Even the citizens were decked out in various orange and black clothing. With all this stuff happening to the now festive city, it only meant one thing…

"Oh Yeah! Halloween is almost here! Oh I can't wait for it to come!" Ruby cried out cheerfully, causing her fellow leaders Jaune and Baltazar to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

That's right. It is nearing Halloween again in the kingdom of Vale. A holiday once known for giving thanks for a successful harvest, it has long since become one filled with horror stories, kids going around to get free treats and people dressing up in various costumes for the day. There are holidays similar to this in the other kingdoms, but Halloween is one only celebrated in Vale, and it is so well celebrated that some places either open late or close early to partake in the festivities. Even Beacon Academy has opened its doors to the public in order to host this year's Halloween Festival, which made many of its students happy and excited, including the transfer students.

"Whoa, Ruby. Relax, will you? I know you're excited for the holiday, but aren't you overdoing it a little?" Jaune asked as he saw Ruby run around and look at the decorations in excitement, her puppy Zwei following closely behind.

"Let her have her fun, Jaune. It isn't every day that Ruby has everyone she knows hanging out for the holidays." Baltazar said while reading a ghost story, with Charcoal perched on his shoulder. "I'm normally out of the kingdom myself during this time of year, so this'll be my first time Halloween, at least the first I'll remember. Same with Levy."

"You two never celebrated Halloween?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Nope. Normally we'll be at Vacuo visiting some relatives from my Mom's side of the family and taking part of their equivalent of Halloween instead, the Days of the Dead, but with Beacon hosting this year's Halloween Festival, our parents said that it's ok for us to stay here instead." Baltazar explained, setting his book to his side and gave a small smile, "Besides, I'd much rather spend my holiday here in Vale than Vacuo."

"Why? You got family issues there too?" Jaune couldn't help but ask.

"Nah, it isn't that. It's just that it gets way too hot over there sometimes," The ninja said while letting off an exasperated sigh, "I love my relatives in my mother's family, but I wish that some of them lived in a much cooler environment. If I was a Pig Faunus or something, I'd smell like bacon every time I'd visit… and probably eat myself."

"…You got a disturbing train of thought, you know that?" The knight grumbled while giving his friend a leery stare.

"Yes. Yes I do…"

"OH MY GOSH! GUYS! GET OVER HERE AND CHECK THIS OUT!" Ruby shouted in excitement, causing her fellow leaders to rush over to where she was at.

"Huh, looks like Professor Ozpin sent out the flyers for the fair already," Baltazar said with mild interest while Jaune read the flyer out loud.

"**Come one, come all, to the Vale Kingdom's annual Halloween Festival, There will be all sorts of events happening for all ages during this night of ghouls and monsters, so everyone can have fun. There will be games, contests, and, those who are daring enough, a Monster Slaying Tournament! Those who wish to see all this and more, come to Beacon Academy on the 31****st**** and have yourself a blast!**"

"Oooh! A Monster Slaying Tournament! I have to participate in it! What better way to show off my sweetheart in action than something as awesome as this!?" Ruby exclaimed excitedly with Zwei barking in agreement.

"Uhh…I don't think the tournament's a partner event, Ruby." Jaune muttered as he continued to stare at the poster while Baltazar brought his book out again and used it to cover his amused smile.

"Eh? What are you talkin…" Ruby questioned before trailing off, her mind connecting the dots. A few seconds later a light blush appeared on her face and began to glare at the swordsman, "Jaune! I wasn't talking about Cody! I was talking about Crescent Rose!"

"Hey, I never said anything about Cody. I was talking about the tournament in general. I could've been taking about your sister or Weiss for all you know…" Jaune explained, causing the sniper to blush further in embarrassment.

"Or the two of you together. Now there's a pair that full to the brim with awkwardness," Baltazar stated without looking away from his book, causing his fellow leaders to glare at him.

"Hey, losers! What's up?" A cheerful voice cried out, and the trio turned to see Sun walk up to them with a wide grin on his face, looking as energetic and happy as ever.

"Eh, nothing much, Monkey-Mate. We were just on our way to pick up our weapons from my dad's repair shop when we saw the poster for the festival Beacon's hosting." Baltazar explained while pointing at said poster, putting his book away in the process.

"Oh! You guys seen it too? Cool." Sun grinned. "I'm excited for it. Personally, I'm looking forward to the costume contests. I hear there's a lot of categories in those contests and the winner for best costume gets a year's supply of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Now that's an awesome prize."

"What? Really!?" Ruby exclaimed, now excited about the sugary prize for the costume contest.

"It's true. Says here on the poster," Jaune confirmed. "First place prize is the year's supply of cereal, second place is a small cash prize and third's a month long voucher for the buffet at Rosso's Pizzeria. Pretty decent prizes if you ask me…"

"Eh, I'm not that into the first place prize. Never was a fan of Pumpkin Pete's. Give me a coupon for half off whatever I buy at the local metalworks shop and I'm good to go…" Baltazar said dismissively, causing the others to stare at him blankly.

"Wow… Blake was right. You do have nothing but metal in the brain…" Sun stated dryly.

"Metal, Dust, and a world full of weapon ideas and upgrades just waiting to come out. That's what's in this forger's noggin," The lightning ninja said while giving his own skull a couple light knocks.

"And the occasional thought of Weiss in a bunny suit that Pops up every now and again." Ruby teased with a giggle, causing the ninja to glare at her and the other boys to laugh at his expense.

"…I need to get Yang back for that," Baltazar muttered while clenching his fists, causing them to emit sparks.

"Well, tiger boy's bunny fetish aside, you guys know what you're gonna dress up as?" Sun questioned curiously, ignoring said tiger boy's fierce electric blue glare.

"Not sure. The festival's in a couple weeks and we really haven't had much time lately to even decide on what to wear, let alone get any costumes." Ruby admitted with a sheepish expression.

"I think Nora's been talking about a few costume ideas, but I'm not entirely sure about that." Jaune explained. "Do you know who you're going to dress up as?"

"Of course! Have you three ever heard of the kickass anime series Dragon Ball?" Sun questioned with a wide grin, which grew wider when he saw the nods of confirmation. "Well you're looking at the future hero of the series, Goku! I am gonna wow the judges with my awesome costume of him!"

"…I can see that working, but how is that going to win you first place? Doesn't Goku have black hair?" Jaune asked in curiosity.

"Yup, but I'm gonna go with his Super Saiyan form, know that I'm 'saiyan'?" Sun said with a wide grin, causing the three leaders to groan at the bad pun.

"You've been hanging out with Yang way too much, mate…" The lightning shinobi muttered in disgust.

"Well, in any case, I better head out. I promised Neptune that I'd help him find a good costume for him for Halloween and I'm already running late. Catch ya later, guys!" The staff gunner said in farewell before sprinting off, waving at his friends as he departed.

"Well…I hate to say this, but he does have a point. What are we going to do for costumes? There's only a couple weeks left until the festival and we've been busy with class, missions and preparations to get any." Baltazar questioned, looking mildly concerned at their predicament, while Charcoal jumped off his shoulder and looked up at him in confusion.

"I know… I was hoping to find some kind of sniper to dress up as, but I never had time to search for something! This sucks…" Ruby grumbled while kicking the ground a little with Zwei staring at her oddly.

"I'll talk to Nora and see if she can help. She did say that she had an idea for what costumes we can wear." Jaune explained with a shrug.

"Here's hoping we don't dress up as something ridiculous…" Ruby sighed.

"There's no telling what might happen when it comes to Nora. You know how unpredictable she is," Baltazar muttered before reaching to his Scroll and activated it. "It's getting late guys. Let's get to my dad's shop and grab our weapons already and head back to Beacon. If we stay any later we'll miss our reservation for the sparing field that Pyrrha likes so much."

"The one with all the old Atlesian Knight bots General Ironwood donated for students to spar with?" Ruby questioned, getting a nod in response. "Then let's hurry up and grabbed them! I don't want to miss kicking some robot butt!"

With that, the young girl disappeared in a swirl of rose petals, causing the boys to gently swat them away from their faces with amused expressions.

"Heh, that girl never ceases to amuse me…" Baltazar mumbled softly before bringing his hands up and clasped them together in a particular hand sign, the seal of the Serpent. "Well, better head to Pop's place. _Hasta luego, amigo_."

As soon as the ninja said those words, he began to slowly disappear from view until he vanished completely, indicating that his semblance has taken its full effect, and leaving Jaune alone with the two pets by his feet. The cat and the dog looked up to the leader in curiosity, and noticed that his eyebrow was twitching in irritation.

"Oh come on, not again…" Jaune grumbled before dashing off, "Guys! Wait up! You know I hate it when you two do that!"

The blonde swordsman was so focused on catching up to his friends that he wasn't aware that Charcoal and Zwei had not moved a bit, and were simply staring at the runaway teen blankly. Their stares then turned amused before focusing on one another, both sporting what could easily be seen as smiles on their faces.

"**Humans are weird, eh Zwei? Getting all worked up over the smallest things…**" Charcoal meowed in an amused tone.

"**Yup, but so long as I get fed and play with my masters, I'm not complaining!**" Zwei barked happily.

"**No argument there, my canine companion. Now let's head over to my master's home. I think he has some beef jerky and tuna somewhere in his giant white food box that I can steal for us,**" The hunting cat suggested as he jumped on the back of the puppy, who became even more excited, and the pair disappeared in a swirl of embers, with the pup's bark of joy echoing as they departed.

"**WOO! FREE JERKY!**"

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-HALLOWEEN-

"So did anyone managed to get time to get any costumes? Yang questioned, looking away from her pumpkin to see if anyone heard her.

It was the middle of the week and teams RWBY, JNPR and BLAD were among the many teams that were tasked to carve out pumpkins for the festival, using special pumpkins that were guaranteed not to deteriorate until a few days after Halloween at least. Among them were teams from other years, including CFVY, but they were out on their own tables working on their pumpkin projects.

"Nope. And we won't have time to do it today either," Dia spoke up while scooping the innards out of her orange vegetable. "After we're done with the carvings, the headmaster's making us decorate the classrooms with spooky crap like fake webs and ghosts floating around. Your team has Port's room, we got Oobleck, and Jaune's team has Peach."

"Ugh… Why do we have to do so much stuff? We never had to do this much preparation for Halloween when we were at Signal…" Yang grumbled.

"I think it's because Signal never had to prepare for one of the kingdom's biggest annual festivals it has, next to the Vytal Festival and the Christmas Fair." Blake stated in a mellow tone, looking at her carving of a particular rose in her pumpkin with mild satisfaction.

"I just don't understand why people would do something as disgusting as this voluntarily…" Weiss muttered, looking at the piles of pumpkin goop in distain while her own was still untouched.

"It's tradition for Valians and Mistralians, Ice Queen, just like the world tradition of us being named after colors," Ash explained while spinning his carving knife around before plunging it in his orange decoration.

"Yeah, a tradition that I missed out on because of my great grandmother," Baltazar grumbled, setting his kunai down to stare at the image of the tiger he created before wiping a bit of goop off his glasses.

"At least you weren't given your middle name as your first name. I'd bet people will haze you a lot by shortening Dorado to Dora," Ren pointed out, causing Baltazar to stare at him blankly for a short while before nodding in agreement and went back to cleaning his glasses.

"Back to the costume bit though, do any of you guys think we'll have time to actually go out and get some? Cause from what I've heard, not even the teachers are able to find time to get costumes ready because of all the preparations." Yang questioned.

"Uhh… Bad news on the costume situation, guys…" Ruby spoke up while holding her now goop covered Scroll. "I just got a message from Cody just a little while ago. All the stores that sell costumes have already either sold out or have them on reserved for someone else. The only ones that are available are leftover costume pieces and little kid ones…"

"Well, looks like we're out of luck in the costume department…unless we get some ordered for us." Pyrrha sighed, setting her knife down and rested her head on her hand.

"That's going to cost a lot, though. In both time and money. Not to mention we don't really know who to dress up as…" Levy pointed out softly, her area neat and clean and a carving of the shattered moon professionally etched into her pumpkin.

"You guys need costumes?" Nora spoke up curiously, her attention away from the multitude of pumpkins around her to focus on her friends.

"We do. Practically all of us in Beacon do, Nora. Weren't you paying attention?" Weiss questioned in exasperations.

"Nope. I was too busy setting up my future jack-o-lanterns," Nora explained cheerfully, "But if you guys needed costumes, all you have to do is ask. I can hook you up!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about our supplies," Ren said, his eyes wide as he understood what the bomber was talking about.

"Oh, are you talking about…" Pyrrha spoke up, trailing off as Nora and Ren nodded in confirmation, before a smile appeared on her face.

"I knew I was forgetting something…" Jaune muttered while trying his hardest to not look at the silver and brown-turned-blue colored glares aimed at his direction.

"Uhh, are we missing something?" Yang asked as soon as she saw the actions of the three leaders.

"It's nothing big. Just Jaune being his forgetful self," Baltazar sighed.

"You're one to talk!" Jaune cried out.

"Ignore them for now, we got bigger issues to deal with," Weiss ordered before turning to Nora, "So, are you saying that you can get us costumes before the fair starts?"

"Uh-huh! I just need a few days to make sure I have everything and make sure Ren and I didn't accidentally sell something we weren't supposed to again," Nora explained, giving the gunman knowing glance.

"It was one time, Nora. Are you ever going to forget that?" Ren sighed.

"Nope. But in any case, Ren and I will make sure we got everything. You guys just need to show up on Friday and we'll be set." Nora chirped before turning back to her pumpkins and started organizing them in a circle

"Ok then. Thanks, Nora!" Ruby grinned before adopting a confused expression. "By the way, what are you doing with your pumpkins?"

"I'm planning on turning them into jack-o-lanterns at the same time!" Nora explained happily.

"How are you gonna carve all those pumpkins at the same time?" Dia questioned in confusion.

"With this!" The bomber grinned before pulling out a grenade and placed it in the center of the pumpkin circle she made, causing everyone to stare at her oddly, even Ren.

"Uh… Nora? How is a grenade going to-"

_*Boom!*_

Before Ren could finish his sentence, the grenade Nora placed exploded, creating a small cloud of smoke that obscured the orange vegetables from view. As soon as the smoke cleared, the pumpkins were revealed to not only be intact, but also with various images to them as well, such as witches, skulls, and even the typical face of a jack-o-lantern, impressing everyone in the cafeteria with the sight.

"Wow… now that is one awesome way to make some jack-o-lanterns," Yang whistled with a small clap.

"Hehe! That's right! I'm awesome and I know it!" Nora gloated while gesturing to her pumpkins with pride.

"Hmm…artist grenades. Those things are pretty rare and hard to control, if I recall. You're very skilled, Nora." Levy chirped, causing Nora to beam happily.

"Thanks, Levy!" Nora said before rushing over to the medic and gave her a tight hug, causing the young girl to squeak in surprise.

"Heh, you're one lucky son of a bitch to have someone like Bombette as your girl, Lotus," Ash chuckled while slapping the magenta eyed teen on the back.

"That I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Ren smiled back while looking at his excited girlfriend in amusement.

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-HALLOWEEN-

"Alright, Nora. We're here, now can you tell us what your suggestion is for our costumes already?" Weiss asked in irritation.

It was after dinner on Friday and the three teams found themselves either standing or sitting in team JNPR's room at Nora's request. Having been told earlier that the bubbly bombardier had an idea to solve their costume problem, the three teams were patiently waiting for her to speak of her idea. Some with less patience than others.

"Weiss, relax, will you? We just got here, there's no need to rush," Ren stated.

"Besides, you don't need a costume idea from Nora. I already told you that I found the perfect costume for you yesterday. Sparky will not take his eyes off of you if you wear it," Yang spoke up, grinning mischievously at her snow haired teammate.

"I am not wearing that skanky playboy bunny outfit, Yang!" The ice heiress shouted in embarrassment, a bright blush covering her entire face while the lightning ninja stared at the fire brawler in irritation.

"Guys, can we please not fight in here? I don't want our room to turn into a battleground again!" Jaune pleaded.

"Nora, can you please tell us your costume idea? I doubt your team will have a room if you wait any longer," Levy questioned softly, a little nervous of what might happen if her childhood friend and cousin both lose their tempers together.

"Okie-Dokie!" Nora grinned, causing everyone to focus on her. "Well, as you all know, all of us have been very busy lately to get our costumes for Halloween. With tests, missions outside the kingdom, and actually setting up for the festival, we had no time to even think about who to dress up as, and even if we did, all the costume stores have already sold out the best that they had, leaving us with nothing. But never fear, my comrades in the battlefield, for I have come up with something that will guarantee us to not suffer the humiliation of going to the fair costumeless!"

"Ok then…what is it?" Blake drawled, wanting to get this 'meeting' over with so she can get back to her reading.

"One word, my friends. One word." The bomber said slowly, before grinning widely once more and brought out a total of twelve cards and showed them to all of her friends. "ANIME!"

"Anime…?" Everyone repeated.

"Yup! Anime! There's always lots to choose from with this stuff, so now we don't have to worry about costumes!" Nora explained.

"Ooook? Not that I'm against the idea, but how does anime solve our problem?" Dia spoke up curiously.

"Nora and Ren are anime fans and the two have a collection of clothes from the different types of anime that they watch," Pyrrha explained with an amused smile, recalling when she first learned of the fact not long after the team was first created. "They also have other costumes from movies and television shows as well, but anime ones are what they have the most of."

"Wow… Who would've thought? I'd bet Nora could make a killing renting her costumes out to everyone in Beacon…" Yang muttered, unaware of a certain bomber looking at her with wide eyes.

"Huh? Bombette and Lotus are otakus… Go figure…" Ash shrugged, his statement getting the ire of a certain magenta eyed martial artist.

"What's an otaku?" Ruby asked curiously.

"It's what you call someone who's a huge fan of anime and manga. They're about as obsessed with the stuff as you are with weapons. I'm a bit of a fan of dark themed anime and manga myself, but not to the extent of fanatics such as otakus," Blake explained, causing the young leader to nod in understanding.

"We're not otakus, Ash. We're anime fans, yes, but we're not obsessed with them like they are. Nora just likes to dress up like them sometimes because she enjoys pretending to be her favorite characters," Ren stated with a mildly irritated voice. "And just so you know, there's nothing wrong with liking anime. We all have our likes and I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of it…"

"Hey, who said there was anything wrong with it?" Ash questioned honestly, getting a look of surprise from the gunman, "I enjoy a good anime every now and again. Can't go wrong with classics like Inuyasha and good ol' Cowboy Bebop. Not to mention the deceptively dark magic girl anime known as Madoka Magic. Now there's a show worth watching."

"Huh… Well… Ok then… Nora, mind continuing, please?" Ren asked politely, presently surprised by the redhead's knowledge to the anime world.

"Of course!" Nora grinned before taking out a top hat, causing the others to briefly wonder where she got it, before putting the cards in it and continuing on. "Well, with Ren and I having all the costumes we need for the fair, I figured it would be nice to share them with you all! So I got cards representing the twelve anime that I thought would make the best costumes and put them in this hat! Whatever card you'd pick will be the show you will represent in the form of the costumes! Any questions?"

"I got one!" Yang spoke up with a hand in the air, "What are the anime that you chose? And can we switch with someone if we don't like what we picked?"

"I can't answer the first question. It'll be a surprise to all on what you guys get, even me! And for the second, nope! What you pick is what you stick with! Less hassle that way." Nora explained.

"…Works for me." Yang shrugged, getting numerous forms of agreement around her, and all proceeded to reach into the hat and take out the card that'll decide what world their costume will come from.

"Alright, all the cards are drawn! Now announce your show so that all may learn what awesome series you will represent!" Nora announced while holding her card in the air.

"Uhh…I got a show called Sword Art Online. Is that good?" Ruby spoke up unsurely.

"A show with a name like that sounds like something Jaune would fit in more, but I'm sure you'll find someone you can dress up as in there," Weiss said before looking at her card with a perplexed expression. "Neo Genesis Evangelion? I think I've heard of that show. Doesn't the series revolve around fighting in giant mechanical robots or some nonsense like that?"

"It's more than that, but I can't say all that much about it. It's been a while since I've seen that series, myself," Blake stated with a small smile on her face. "I got Soul Eater, a show that I'm pretty familiar with. I think I know who I want to dress up as."

"Wow, boy aren't you lucky," Yang grinned while holding her card up. "I ended up with a classic, Ranma ½. Lots of strong, if crazy, female fighters in this show for me to choose from. Hehe, I can't wait!"

"Well at least you won't have any problem picking who you get to be," Jaune grumbled, "I got One Piece of all things! I always wanted to see it, but I never had the chance because my sisters always wanted to watch stuff like Lucky Star! How am I supposed to be a character from there if I don't know who they are?"

"I can help you with that, Jaune! Nobody knows anime characters better than me!" Nora said with a bright smile. "As for me, I got Elfen Lied! A little dark and creepy for my tastes, but an awesome one still! I even know who I wanna be already!"

"That's wonderful, Nora. Maybe you can help me with my costume choice?" Pyrrha spoke up. "I got a show called Fairy Tail. I've never heard of it, so I don't have an idea on who to choose from this series."

"I think I know the perfect person for you to dress up as, Pyrrha," Ren said with a smirk. "As for me, I got Black Butler. There aren't many characters for me to choose from that I can become, but I'm sure I'll find someone."

"Hehe…I got very lucky with my choice," Baltazar said with a soft chuckle. "I ended up with Naruto, one of the shows that I grew up with as a kid. Fitting that I'd end up with the series that inspired me to be a ninja in the first place."

"At least you're familiar with what you have…" Levy muttered with a tone laced in confusion. "I have something called Log Horizon. I hear it's similar to Sword Art Online, the series Ruby got, but I'm not entirely sure what the story is for that show…"

"Well, you'll find out sooner or later, Levs." Ash said with a wide smile. "Yours truly, however, got very lucky and ended up with my all-time favorite anime, Bleach! Now all I need to do is pick my favorite character from there and I'm golden!"

"Yeah, well, good for you, Ash," Dia sighed while waving her hand dismissively at her partner, "I got Fullmetal Alchemist. I've seen bits and pieces of the show thanks to Alysida back at Serenity, but not much to know who to choose from, unfortunately."

"Alright! Now that the drawing's done, it's time to initiate phase two!" Nora announced as she shoved a small case in everyone's arms, "Each of you has a DVD or Dust-Ray of the anime you drew! You guys got until Wednesday to watch at least some of the show you picked and decide who you want to be. For those who'll still have trouble choosing, look for me or Ren and we'll hook you up. For those who've already chosen, tell us when this meeting is over and we'll have your costumes ready by Thursday, the day before the festival, along with the others. You can still keep the videos until then, though. Something to keep you entertained until its costume time!"

"Wow, Nora. You really thought this through. I'm impressed!" Weiss said in surprise, clearly taken back by the bomber's well planned out strategy.

"I have my moments." Nora grinned, "Now, if there isn't any more questions, I suggest you guys start researching your anime. For those who've already decided on who you wanna be, stay here and Ren and I will set you up."

"Alright then. Thanks for the help, Nora!" Ruby said with a bright smile as she and the others left team JNPR to head to their own dorms. The only ones that stayed were Blake and Ash, since those two already knew who they wanted to be.

"Welp, looks like we're having an anime marathon these next few days," Yang said while holding up her DVD.

"Here's hoping that we can find someone to dress up as," Dia grumbled, giving her Dust-Ray case a mild glare.

"Agreed," Levy and Ruby muttered with slight nods.

"Oh c'mon guys. It shouldn't be all that hard to find someone to dress up as," Weiss sighed in exasperation.

"It is for some of us, _querida_," Baltazar spoke up. "Remember that some of us aren't from either Vale or Mistral or are out of the kingdom during this time and aren't all that used to dressing up for the holiday. You never celebrated Halloween before this year, too, so it'll be hard for you to find something, especially with how much of a perfectionist you are."

"Seriously, Baltazar, it's just a simple costume." Weiss said with a mild tone of irritation. "I mean, really, how hard can it be?"

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-HALLOWEEN-

"Ugh… Me and my big mouth…" Weiss groaned as she slammed her head on her desk, her computer paused at an image of animation credits.

She and Ruby, along with Dia and Levy, were hanging out in team RWBY's dorm, watching the shows Nora gave them in order to decide what to wear for costumes, but none of them were successful. It was already Tuesday and the quartet only had one more day until it was time to decide who to dress up, and the they were feeling a little stressed out with their lack of decision making.

"Oh…I don't know who to pick! There's no shooters in this show, only swordsmen and fairies for some reason! Why are there fairies in a show about virtual swordsmen?" Ruby cried out while lying on Weiss's bed.

"At least you don't have to worry about the chance of having to wear a skin-tight suit," Weiss muttered as she recalled that the heroines of the series Nora gave her wear special suits to control their machines.

"Hmm…I'm not entirely sure who to choose either," Levy muttered as she looked at her Scroll, sitting on Blake's bed at the moment. "This Maryelle woman looks good and I like her personality, but I doubt I can look like her…"

"If it's because of the bust size, I think you're good. Your boobs are about as big as Yang's are, so that won't be an issue," Dia said dismissively from Yang's bed while looking at the character on the Scroll, causing Levy to unintentionally acquire Weiss and Ruby's jealous stares, before continuing on. "I've narrowed my choices down to two badass ladies, but I got no idea on who to pick. I can either go with the super alchemist who calls herself a housewife, or the army sniper lieutenant who can kick ass and take names with no problem."

"What!? Your show has a sniper? Oh c'mon, how did you get so lucky?!" Ruby whined before turning away with a pout.

"Ugh! This is getting us nowhere!" Weiss cried out in frustration. "For crying out loud, it's been three days since we've started this stupid thing and almost none of us still have no idea who to be!"

"Hey, take it easy, will ya? It's only a costume. It's nothing to get all worked up over." Dia said in exasperation.

"I think she's like this because this is her first Halloween and wants to have it done perfectly. They don't celebrate it over at Atlas, so she's never had the experience of going out in costumes and trick-or-treating for free sweets as a child," Levy explained.

"But what about you, Levy? Isn't this your first Halloween too?" Ruby asked politely.

"It is, but I'm more aware of what happens because there's a similar holiday over at Vacuo." Levy confirmed, "Vacuo's version of Halloween is called Day of Witches, the first Day of the Dead, where kids and adults go around dressed as monsters or scary figures to scare away malevolent spirits who want to hurt us. It's similar to what we do here, but we're normally restricted to stuff like werewolves and pirates so the bad ghosts don't get us."

"Ah, I get it." Dia said in understanding before turning to Weiss, "So… about your costume issue, why not go to Nora and have her help you out? I'm sure she'll find the perfect costume for you if you ask."

"It's because of what my choices are that I'm not willing to go to her!" Weiss cried out as she held up her Scroll to show a few images of a couple of girls with short blue hair and long light brunette hair respectively. "These are the characters that I'll most likely dress up as and, as you may have guessed, their most distinguished articles of clothing are nothing more than tights! Knowing Nora, she's most like have these costumes for the characters on hand instead of the school uniforms and casual clothes…"

"Well, why don't we go over to where she's at and see if she has something else for you to be as?" Dia asked as she jumped off her fellow blonde's bed.

"I guess that's the only viable option I have…" Weiss sighed as she got up from her chair, prompting the others to stand as well, "Do any of you know where she's at?"

"Not sure. Can't message her either, since she broke her Scroll last night during training," Levy said, glancing at her teammate in amusement.

"I said I was sorry…" Dia muttered.

"Oh! Yang should be there with her! She decided on her costume yesterday and said she was gonna see Nora today to tell her what she picked!" Ruby spoke up as she grabbed her Scroll and began trying to call her sister. A few short seconds later, they received an answer, but not from who they were expecting.

"What's up, dude?! You have reached the Scroll of Yang 'Sunny' Xiao Long! May I ask who's calling?"

"Ash? What are you doing with Yang's Scroll? And where is she?" Ruby questioned in a concerned tone.

"Sunny and I are at the cafeteria with the others. Bombette convinced Professor Ozpin to use the place as a giant movie theater and got a projector to play the Elfen Lied show she drew so everyone could watch it. I'll admit, I like the show a lot. Pretty messed up, and punches you emotionally in the gut a lot, but awesome nevertheless." The powerhouse's voice stated.

"Really? Nora's there? That's convenient," Levy commented with a smile.

"But how come you answered my sister's Scroll instead of her?" Ruby questioned once more, still worried about her big sister.

"Oh. She passed out half way through Bombett's anime marathon. I don't blame her though. Seeing a kid going on a murder spree isn't something most people can stomach," Ash explained, his voice sounding pretty sheepish as he spoke.

"Eh? What kind of show is Nora watching with everyone in order to make Yang of all people pass out?" Weiss questioned in disbelief before noticing a certain archer's very pale face. "Dia? Are you ok?"

"I know what kind of show Elfen Lied is…" Dia muttered. "I…really don't recommend it to those who can't handle stuff like gore and massacres too well. It's…very graphic to say the least."

"And appropriate for the season! But Dee's right. I don't think this is something you dudes should see. Especially Rosie. I do not want her to be traumatized by this stuff… And get killed by Sunny in the process." Ash spoke up.

"AAAAH!"

"What was that!?" Levy cried out in shock.

"Some girl must be in trouble!" Ruby guessed.

"Relax, dudes. It's just Jauney-Boy freaking out again. We're at another pretty graphic part of the show. It's gruesome…" The nervous tone of Ash's voice, along with the collection of other, softer screams in the background, confirmed his statement, and made the girls wary of meeting their bubbly friend anytime soon. They also heard some sniffling in the background as well, which caused the girls to look at each other in confusion

"Hey Ash, is there someone crying there?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah. There's quite a few people here that've been crying at certain parts of this show, your man included. It's like an emotional rollercoaster here." The redhead on the other line explained.

*_THUD_*

"…Someone just passed out, didn't they?" Dia deadpanned.

"Yup. It was Cardin. Gotta give the dude props, though. He lasted longer than his teammates did." Ash explained with a bit of a chuckle before more screaming and crying was heard.

"Uhh…I think we should hold up on meeting Nora until later. Agreed?" Weiss asked.

"Agreed." Everyone said, before Ruby hung up her phone and returned to watching their shows.

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-HALLOWEEN-

"Aright guys, your costumes are done! Line up and grab them when you reach the table!" Nora grinned from her position at the end of the cafeteria, with Ren beside her and a mountain of boxes behind her. In front of her was a line consisting of not only teams RWBY, JNPR and BLAD, but many others as well. Teams CRDL and CFVY were in line, along with some of the transfer students such as Neptune and Penny. Even Mercury and Emerald were waiting to get their costumes from Nora, along with some of the instructors, like Port and Oobleck.

"Wow…Talk about a big turnout." Yang said in an impressed tone. "I didn't think Nora heard me when I said she'd make a killing renting her costumes."

"I think it's nice that she's helping out everyone by doing this. Makes me feel lucky that we have such a kind-hearted and helpful friend," Levy beamed.

"Yeah. At least ours will be free. And we're one of the few that are going with the anime theme." Jaune stated, a little happy that they don't have to pay for his friend's costumes.

"Well, at least she's making a lot of money out of this, even without us paying. And it's not like what she's doing is illegal. She got Ozpin's permission for this," Dia pointed out.

"Yeah, after bribing him with a free costume for the festival," Blake stated as she and the others stared at the headmaster in question walking past them, a large box in his hand and whistling a merry tune.

"It's thankfully not expensive, though. People only need to pay twenty lien for their costumes. I say everyone's getting themselves quite the deal," Pyrrha chirped.

"Considering other costumes of this nature and quality cost usually between two to ten times the amount, I have to agree with Pyrrha on this." Baltazar nodded before noticing something odd with a certain someone. "Hey Weiss, are you ok? You've been quite for a while now…"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Weiss muttered, a light blush etched on her face as she spoke.

"Alright! Who's next!?" Nora shouted out cheerfully.

"Ooh! That's me!" Ruby exclaimed while raising her hand and ran up to the table and grabbed the box from Nora's hands. "Thanks, Nora! Oh, and thanks so much for the help with my costume choice the other day!"

"Not a problem. I guess I should've given you the second part of SAO along with the first. That would've saved you a lot of trouble," Nora grinned sheepishly.

"Everything you need in that box, Ruby." Ren spoke up. "Not only the clothes you need are in there, but there's hair dye, make up, a wig if you don't want to change your hair color, and even color changing contacts if you're willing to put them on. I do recommend that someone helps you with the contacts should you wish to wear them."

"Alright! Thanks, guys!" Ruby smiled before walking out of the line with her costume in tow.

A good thirty minutes later, everyone was in the cafeteria was all set with their new costumes, all grateful to the young huntress-in-training, and were now chatting happily amongst themselves and thanking her in the process.

"Hey, Nora. Thanks for helping me with this. Sun and I have been looking for a good costume for me for weeks without success." Neptune grinned.

"Yeah. We like to thank you as well. The costumes you've gave us are…pretty awesome, to say the least," Mercury smirked with Emerald nodding behind him.

"We're grateful that you've helped us, Nora. If there's anything you need help with, let us know," Velvet said kindly, with her teammates smiling and agreeing with their bunny eared mage.

"Oh it's no trouble at all! All I ask is that you guys take good care of my costumes and return them the day after the dance. Or pay the repair or replacement bill if they get either damaged or stolen," Nora explained.

"Reasonable…" Cinder nodded.

"Thank you so much for the assistance, my friend! We promise to take care of your wears with utmost care and respect so that they will be returned to you in pristine condition!" Penny exclaimed happily.

"I'll hold you to it!" Nora grinned before taking her own costume box and skipped merrily over to where her friends were, who were staring at her with amused expressions.

"Heh. You just made everybody's day with your costume renting gig, Nora. You're a lifesaver," Ash stated with a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"And you made a nice sum of money as well. I take it you're going to use it to buy more supplies for Magnhild?" Blake questioned.

"Of course! I have to make sure I always have enough money to keep my precious hammer properly maintained and functional. Can't always have Balty fix it up for free. Takes time away from his own work!" Nora explained.

"You know I wouldn't've mind, Nora. I enjoy doing repair jobs." Baltazar said with a shrug.

"I know, but I'd rather not make Weiss's favorite kitty overworked. You already do that a lot and it makes her sad and upset with you," The grenadier explained, causing the fencer to nod in confirmation.

"Speaking of Weiss, what kind of costume did you help her get? She won't say anything about it and I really wanna know!" Yang questioned, causing the heiress to flush once more and look away from everyone.

"You guys will find out tomorrow! That's all I'm gonna say. After all, none of you told anyone who you're dressing up as either, right?" Nora grinned.

"…Touché, girl. Touché," Yang smirked.

"Well, not that this whole costume thing is all set and done, how about we grab something to eat. I hear A Simple Wok has a good deal on something called Haunted Ramen, and I want to try it out," Jaune requested.

"I'm in! Can someone call them and have them deliver to Beacon?" Dia questioned.

"Already on it," Ruby grinned with her phone in her ear.

"Hehe! This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!" Nora cheered, with all her friends agreeing happily with her.

Everyone in the academy was excited for the next day to arrive, from the cheerful students to the strict teachers, even those who's intentions were not very pure. Tomorrow was a day for all to relax and enjoy themselves, no matter who they were. There will be games, contests, fighting tournaments, and all around fun and excitement for all. There could be a chance that things will not go well however, as nothing in the world can go on perfectly, especially on the days such as Halloween, where strange happenings occur often, but one thing is for sure: No matter the outcome, teams RWBY, JNPR and BLAD will step through the mystery that is tomorrow without hesitation, as they have every day. After all…they are used to strange and unfortunate things happening to them. What's one more incident to them?

"Cheers to the best Halloween we're gonna have!" Yang grinned.

"I agree. This is definitely going to be a holiday to remember." Ren nodded.

"Uh-huh. With all the planning and preparations we've done, nothing can possibly go wrong tomorrow," Levy chirped.

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-HALLOWEEN-

"So is everything all set for tomorrow?" A person, a female from the sound of her voice, questioned curiously, wearing a Grimm mask and a violet colored cloak that covered her body and head.

"Uh…yes, ma'am." A White Fang soldier nodded somewhat fearfully. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why are we doing this? We weren't given any orders to-"

"Oh can it, flea bag. Can a girl cause a little mayhem every now and again? It's almost Halloween!" Another female voice cried out angrily, causing the soldier to turn to another mask wearing woman in a cloak, but this one being a dark orange color.

"Ahh, S-Sorry!" The soldier apologized before sprinting away from the warehouse in fear.

"Feh, coward," The orange cloaked girl scoffed.

"I don't blame him for being afraid of you. After all, your power is quite deadly when you're not acting like a spoiled brat…" The purple cloaked woman smirked.

"From the way you two are acting, I take it things are all set for tomorrow?" A calm voice questioned, and the woman turned to see another pair walking towards them also wearing cloaks and Grimm masks, with one colored maroon and the other a bluish-silver.

"That's right. As soon as the time is right, we'll begin the operation." The purple cloaked girl nodded as she removed her hood, revealing purple hair in a spiky ponytail.

"Hehe. We're gonna cause a whole lot of trouble for those chumps at the festival tomorrow!" The orange cloaked woman cackled while removing her own hood, revealing platinum blonde hair in pigtails with orange on the ends, making them look like paint brushes.

"Just be sure not to overdo it, you two. Unlike you two and my partner, I prefer not to have any casualties," The maroon cloaked one sighed before removing his hood to show sleek black hair with bits of dark red on the end.

The silver cloaked man simply growled at the maroon one before turning away with a scoff, his hood falling to reveal messy black hair with blue highlights on it.

"I agree with Growlie over there, you're too soft, man," The blonde stated with a hand in her hip.

"Indeed. Besides, people die every day? What's a few deaths going to do? Besides, it isn't Halloween without spilt blood," The violet haired girl said, moaning a little in delight at the thought of blood flying around.

"Just…make sure that there aren't any unnecessary casualties in your plan for fun. We still have Cinder's plan to follow and I doubt she'd appreciate it if the ones she need for it to succeed die in your little spectacle." The dark haired man growled before walking off, his cloak fluttering in the wind and what looked like the sheath of a sword could be seen strapped to his back.

"…" The silver cloaked man simply stared at his departing partner in what seemed like contempt before shaking his head in disappointment and walked over to the women.

"You both are aware that if things don't go the way he likes, he will interfere with our fun," The purple girl stated.

"Let him interfere. We got Lady Cinder's permission to do this. Besides, I'm sure she'll enjoy seeing the mayhem as well," The blonde grinned sinisterly, which grew wider as she continued to speak. "Besides, if bat boy ends up dead trying to stop us, it's fine with me! We can replace him!"

_*__**growl**_*

Flinching a little at the sound, the blonde turned to the lone male of the group, who was now growling at her angrily, teeth bared and fangs easily seen, and looked ready to attack her without any mercy.

"Calm down. I know she insulted your friend, but now isn't the time. Wait until we're done with everything before you can kill her," The violet girl ordered.

The angry man let off one more growl, before scoffing once more and stomped away from the girls and towards the warehouse exit, bumping into a White Fang soldier in the process.

"Ah! Oh. S-Sorry sir, I didn't watch were I…was…"

The soldier paled as soon as he realized who he bumped into, and began sweating bullets, afraid of what would happen to him as soon as the man made contact with him.

"Oh lord. It's you… you're Ar-"

_*BOOM!*_

The poor man couldn't finish his sentence before he was blasted away by an explosion caused by the silver cloaked man. The force of the explosion sent the soldier flying out of the warehouse and into a nearby dumpster, groaning in pain and not daring to make a move. The silent man, however, simply continued to walk away, as if nothing happened to him, casing the masked girls to turn to one another.

"Heh, I never get tired of him lashing out on these White Fang chumps," The blonde grinned.

"Indeed." The violet haired girl agreed, "Now, how about we prepare ourselves for tomorrow? It is a big day after all…"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Author's note:

I gotta say, this story has turned out much different than what I have originally planned, but I;m not complaining. I actually like the new way this fic is going. As I said earlier, this is only the first half of the story. The second half will come at Halloween, so I'll have you guys try and guess who the three teams will dress up as. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I can't wait to get the second half done. It's gonna be filled with fun, excitement, and action, so you guys are gonna be in for a treat.

Now for some news about Archipelago Adventures. I'm just gonna say it flat out. I'm discontinuing it and planning on deleting it on Halloween. At first I thought I'd got everything for the story all set and good, but the more I thought of it, the less I liked where everything was going. Nothing was going right with it in the planning stages and it added too much that I can't keep track of it. So I'm planning on deleting it all together and remove traces and hints to it in the original BLAD of RWBY and JNPR, along with fixing some mistakes and updating it here or there to accommodate for the new info that the original RWBY has introduced. I am truly sorry for those who liked Archipelago Adventures, heaven knows why, but that's my decision and I plan to stick with it.

That doesn't mean that I'm planning on ending my works with RWBY, though. I plan on doing a much simpler, more manageable short story in place of it that will be called Hymn of Reminiscence, where the three teams will talk about how they spent their break before classes start. To me, it'll be much easier to do and less time consuming. As soon as I finished this, I will begin on my rendition of RWBY volume II, which I call Vytal Fantasia. It's going to put a little pressure on my friend Xentryn, since he was hoping that we'd collaborate on Volume 2 because our characters are going to be meeting there, but it's nothing he can't handle.

As always, I thank you all for those who've read this and enjoyed my works, as bad as they are, and I wish you all a great day. See you all at Halloween!


	2. Festive Frights and Festive Fights

Hello and Happy late Halloween, everyone, or should I say _Feliz Día de los Muertos_! Black Fuego here with the second part of the BLAD of RWBY and JNPR Halloween Special. Sorry that this came out so late, work and other projects prevented me from finishing this part, but better late than never! Again, this story has gone through a different path than what I had originally intended, but I decided to roll with it and what you're reading is the result. Here we'll see who everyone is dressed as and have a good time 'till crap hits the fan. I hope you all had a good Halloween and have a wonderful day!

Disclaimer: I don't own the RWBY series nor any other franchises that may be referenced in this story. I also worked on Halloween and I saw all sorts of people in costumes come in for food, including the Mario Bros., a clown, a knight, Cleopatra, Aphrodite I think, a dude in an afro…and Aphrodite in an afro. That one as just weird.

BLAD of RWBY and JNPR Halloween Special: The Vale of Halloween

Part 2: Festive Frights and Festive Fights.

"Weiss, c'mon! You have to get out of our room some time!"

"I am not going out there dressed like this!"

"It's either that or the bunny suit! Do you really have any other choice?!"

"Yes! I can stay here and not go to the festival!"

"But Weiss!"

"I'm not coming out!"

Ruby let out a huff of exasperation before leaning on the door to her room. It was Halloween day and the headmaster requested everyone to wear their costumes to show their spirit for the holiday. Many were ok with it, some even excited for it, but there were some who were not happy with the idea, especially Weiss.

"No luck getting her out of the room, Sis?" Yang questioned as she and Blake approached the young leader.

"Nope. She's being as stubborn as ever." Ruby sighed before turning to her sister and friend with a smile. "By the way, nice costumes, you guys. I wasn't expecting you to dye your hair, Yang, but it looks good on you."

"Thanks, Ruby. Nora gave me dye that's easy to remove, so I had no problem coloring my hair," Yang grinned while giving Ruby a thumbs up.

Both Yang and Blake have changed into their respective costumes earlier today and were quite happy with what they picked. Yang's was simple, as it consisted as her hair dyed red and in a pigtail, a red eastern shirt and a pair of loose pants with combat sandals. Blake's was a little more detailed, however, with her hair in a ponytail, a sleeveless cream colored shirt with a star on the right chest and black bands on her arms, a long skirt with a slit on the side, a black stocking on her right leg and a pair of cream colored boots. The two shared a smile towards each other, silently complementing one another with their choice of costumes before focusing on Ruby once more.

"Thanks for the complement, Ruby. You look great in your costume as well. You look like quite the army sniper with that get-up," Blake said kindly.

"Hehe. Thanks." Ruby giggled sheepishly while scratching the back of her neck. The young girl, instead of dying her hair like her sister, opted to put on a wig for her costume, making her hair a light shade of blue with bangs in fasteners hang on the side. She also wore a small green jacket with long sleeves over a set of white body armor, a long white scarf, black short shorts with long green stockings and a pair of black boots. Her weapon was also in its sniper form and set beside her instead of in its standby form.

"Gotta give Nora props for our costumes. She really knows how to deliver. You look so much like Sinon from SAO it's awesome!" Yang grinned.

"And you're practically the perfect copy of female Ranma from Ranma ½ yourself, Yang." Blake smirked while crossing her arms.

"Look who's talking? You look more like Soul Eater's Tsubaki than Tsubaki herself does!" The blonde turned temporary redhead laughed, causing her new bluenette of a sister to laugh alongside her.

"She's right! I've seen that show a lot and you look just like her!" Ruby chirped agreement.

"Why thank you Ranma, Sinon." Blake said with a small laugh herself before turning to her team's locked dorm room in amusement. "Now, how about we try and get Asuka out of our room so we can get on with our day?"

"Don't call me that and I'm not coming out!" Weiss's voice cried out angrily, causing the girls to sigh in exasperation.

"Did you try unlocking the door with your Scroll, Ruby?" Yang questioned.

"I did, but Weiss put in extra security measures in it again so no one but her can enter the room…" Ruby explained while pouting a little.

"Want me to call Sun so he can drag her out the window?" Blake requested.

"I was thinking of bringing Cody here and have him hack into the system again." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Oh, I can get her out of there. Just watch." Yang smirked before walking up to her room door and leaned on the other side of it before speaking up once more.

"Hey Weiss, better get out here. I see that Thistle girl flirting with Sparky again, and it looks like she's using her Siren Song on him this time."

_*SLAM!*_

"WHERE IS THAT NO GOOD AVIAN MAN STEALER?" Weiss shouted out with her rapier in hand and looking back and forth with fierce anger and jealousy in her eyes.

Blake and Ruby stared at Yang while Yang herself was smirking in satisfaction while checking out her teammate's costume. The heiress was wearing what looked like a red, skin tight battle suit with small red protrusions coming out of her now red hair. It was a simple costume, but the girls could easily see why the heiress was embarrassed to go out in it.

"Well… at least she's out now." Ruby said with a nervous tone.

"And now out for blood, considering she just left to find Thistle and probably try and kill her." Blake stated, causing Ruby to blink twice before turning to where Weiss was, only to see a slowly dissipating cloud of dust instead.

"Uhh…I'm gonna go out on a limb here and admit that this wasn't one of my better ideas…" Yang said sheepishly, causing Blake and Ruby to stare blankly at her and speak simultaneously.

"You think?"

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-HALLOWEEN-

"I can't believe you lied to me like that! Do you know how close I was to impaling Thistle?! And now I'm walking around in the most embarrassing costume in the world!" Weiss shouted out with a bright blush on her face and crossing her arms over her chest.

It was around noon when the girls found Weiss, who was apologizing profusely to a certain frozen Faunus and then covering herself when she realized she was out in her costume. The sight of that caused them to laugh at her expense before Ruby walked over to her and brought her to them, waving goodbye to the still frozen girl's partner in the process.

"It was funny though. I'm not gonna lie," Yang grinned with her hands behind her head.

"It was kind of amusing," Blake smirked.

"Sorry, Weiss. It was pretty funny," Ruby admitted with a giggle.

"Speak for yourself…" Weiss muttered.

"Hey team RWBY! You all look great!" A familiar voice cried out to the girls, and they turned to see Pyrrha and the other girls of teams JNPR and BLAD running up to them with bright smiles and in their own costumes as well, with Pyrrha waving at them happily.

"Hey Pyrrha! You look awesome in that armor," Ruby chirped while nodding in approval.

"Really? Do I look that good?" Pyrrha asked while looking over herself. The young woman had silver armor, a blue skirt and a pair dark colored boots, with her hair down instead of in its regular ponytail. The young redhead honestly thought she didn't look all that special, but Nora ensured that she was some who would definitely be a match.

"Of course you do, Pyrrha! After all, no one in this school can pull off Erza like you!" Dia grinned while slapping the armored girl's back. The blonde archer had changed her hairstyle into a much shorter ponytail and was wearing what could be considered a blue police uniform. Her bow was securely fastened to her back with her quiver and she now sported a few gun holsters on her waist, with actual pistols in them provided by some local gun retailers in town.

"You look great yourself, Dia. You look just like that Riza Hawkeye character in the Fullmetal Alchemist show!" Levy said in a happy tone. The young medic was dressed in a sleeveless violet shirt with long, unattached sleeves on both arms, a pair of baggy brown pants and a pair of long ninja shoes. She also had her hair dyed dark purple and fastened in a long ponytail with her knives in sheaths on her back, making her look like quite the cute little assassin.

"And you make a cute little Akatsuki, Levy! I knew that character would fit you best!" Nora grinned brightly. The young bomber herself had died her hair pink and had what look like horns coming out of her head. She also wore what could be considered the most normal set of clothes out of everyone so far, with only a pink blouse under a black dress, long black and grey stripped socks and a pair of red shoes. The young bomber looked quite convincing in the getup, to the point that Yang had to speak up about it.

"Wow. You look like Elfen Lied's Lucy/Nyu that it's scary," Yang laughed quietly and with a bit of a nervous tone to it. "Uhh… Quick question. Are you supposed to be Nyu? Or Lucy?"

"I'm both! They are basically one and the same, after all," Nora chirped, causing those who were aware of the character she dressed up as to stare at her oddly.

"Sorry, Nora, but I don't see it." Blake spoke up apologetically.

"Neither do I. I can see you as Nyu perfectly. But Lucy…? Not so much," Dia admitted.

"I agree with them," Pyrrha nodded, "I've seen what Lucy is capable of thanks to you, and I'm sorry to say, but I doubt you can pull off a good impression of her…"

"I can _so _do Lucy!" Nora exclaimed with a pout, causing Dia, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang to look at her in disbelief.

"Prove it," Yang said.

"Ok!"

As soon as those words were said, Nora dropped her head, her eyes masked by her bangs, and moved away from her friends. A moment later she stopped, turned to her friends and raised her head, causing all the girls, and even some other students and instructors who were passing by, to flinch at the sight of what could honestly be the scariest thing they saw.

Nora was staring at the girls with one eye, the other being covered by her bangs, and all can see the murderous intent in it. It was kind of suffocating to them. What scared them more was what came out of the bombers mouth, as it was something they would never expect to hear her say.

"I was born…to put an end to Human life."

Then with a small sadistic smirk, the girl brought out her grenade launcher and aimed it at her friends, surprising them once more. Before pulling the trigger, she spoke once more in a dark, calm voice.

"Fun's over."

_*BOOM*_

Before anyone could do anything, Nora fired, creating a small explosion covering her friends. Many were surprised by what she did, and some were even angry at the girl for firing at her friends. A few moments later, the smoke cleared and revealed Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Dia passed out on the ground, Weiss, Ruby and Levy looking down at them oddly, and all of them covered in confetti and streamers.

"Uhh… What just happened?" A guy with spiky blue hair who was dressed as a certain green clothed heroic swordsman asked.

"I dunno, but it was awesome!" A scarlet haired canine Faunus with coyote ears dressed in armor similar to Pyrrha's standard attire laughed while jumping in excitement.

"Told you I can be a good Lucy…" Nora taunted with a smirk and still talking in a dark, cynical tone, very pleased by what she'd done.

"Uhh… Did they just passed out in fear?" Weiss questioned in confusion.

"I wonder why they did that. This isn't the first time Nora hit us with her party grenade…" Levy muttered.

"Maybe it was because Nora looked really scary when she shot us?" Ruby suggested, shivering slightly as she recalled the murderous gaze of her normally happy and bubbly friend.

"Like I said, I make a good Lucy!" Nora repeated happily, reverting back to her more bubbly personality.

"You can say that again…" Cardin muttered from within the spectating crowd, he himself wearing what looked like a frog suit with a star on his chest and a yellow hat.

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-HALLOWEEN-

"Kyahahaha! Oh man, I thought I was gonna die!" Yang laughed while slapping Nora in the back, "Ok… I'll admit it! I was wrong! You make an excellent Lucy, Nora!"

"Told ya so!" Nora grinned.

Dia, Pyrrha and Blake nodded in agreement while Levy, Weiss and Ruby stared at each other oddly and Zwei following along, the little pooch also in a costume consisting of a knife in a sheath on its shoulder, a chain collar, a smoke pipe in its mouth and an eye patch with a lightning design on it with wash away paint to extend the pattern to its face.

The girls were wandering around town and checking out the festivities shortly after the fainted ones woke up. All around the town there were people chatting animatedly, children walking around in various costumes, and even salesmen standing outside their shops handing out free candy. It was quite the sight for the girls seeing all the kids wandering around and getting free treats, especially Ruby, who rushed over to the stores to get the candy as well with Zwei close behind.

"Heh, no wonder this is Ru's favorite holiday. It's like an all you can eat candy buffet for her." Dia chuckled with her arms crossed.

"You guys should've seen her when we were young. She used to get up super early to dress up and kept begging the sun to go down so she could go trick-or-treating with me and Mom. She was so adorable…" Yang sighed in fondness as she recalled her childhood with her sister and late step-mother.

"You know, I wish we had something like this when I was growing up at Atlas. I bet Winter would've loved to go trick-or-treating with Mom…" Weiss said, a sad smile as she began thinking of the opportunity her sister was missing,

"Vacuo's version of Halloween is a bit more serious than what we're seeing." Levy spoke up, causing the remaining girls to focus on her. "The Days of the Dead is a three day long holiday there where people honor the dead and reunite with their lost loved ones. The Day of Witches is the first day, and it's treated similar to Halloween. The second day is often known as the Day of Little Angels, were we celebrate and honor children who were taken away from our world too soon. The last day is considered the true Day of the Dead, where we all go to the cemetery and welcome our loved ones who have passed by decorating their graves with their favorite foods, flowers, and other decorations. It is truly what we consider a festival that's close to our hearts…"

"Wow, Levy… That's an amazing holiday that your family celebrates…" Pyrrha whispered in awe, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Levy, if the holiday is so important, why are you still here? I know Sparky said that both your folks said it was ok to stay here, but…"

"Its fine, Yang. Don't worry," Levy smiled reassuringly, interrupting and surprising the fire brawler. "Not everyone in our family is able to make it to the festival, and I did get permission to stay here from my dad. Perhaps next year we can invite all of you and the boys over to Vacuo to check out the festival. I'm sure nobody will mind."

"Really? Is it ok?" Nora questioned curiously.

"Of course." Levy nodded, causing everyone to smile at her, before she turned her attention to the children running around with a soft smile. "You know…I wonder how little Sarah is doing. If I remember right, she's also staying here for Halloween. Do you think she's out here with the other children?"

"Oh she's out here alright. And she's not alone," Dia stated with a smirk and her arms crossed, causing everyone to focus on her.

"The munchkin's here? How do you know?" Yang asked.

"I have my semblance active, and right now I'm able to see a couple aura signatures that are very similar to Chief's signature," The archer stated while pointing at her now dark green eyes.

"A couple? Is she with one of her parents?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Nope. This aura belongs to someone much younger. Specific age range: just about Ruby's age," Dia said, her smirk never leaving her face, and the girls' eyes went wide as the realized who it was she was talking about.

"Someone called me?" Ruby asked as she appeared beside Dia in a swirl of rose petals with Zwei in her arms.

Instead of a verbal reply, Dia placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and grinned widely, confusing the young leader, before pointing her head to the direction of the docks nearby. Ruby followed the direction and let off a surprised, yet happy, gasp, at what she saw.

"Bro…! Can we please go to Beacon now?"

"Sorry, squirt. Still need to wait a bit. He hasn't shown up yet."

"But I wanna go to the festival!"

"The festival doesn't start until this evening, remember?"

"Then we can visit Sissy! C'mon, Bro, let's go!"

"Didn't you promise to wait here with me until he shows up? You don't want to be a promise breaker, do you?"

"…No."

"Good. Now just calm down, ok? He should be here soo-"

"CODY!"

_*Squeeze!*_

"GAK!"

The girls began laughing as soon as they saw Ruby rush over to her best friend and began squeezing the life out of him while his little sister looked at the scene in wide eyed confusion. The young Azul siblings, Cody and Sarah, were dressed in costumes just like the others, and looked quite good in them. The young girl was dressed in a pink dress with detached sleeves with a pair of wings sprouting out of her back while her older brother was wearing a high collar grey zipper shirt with black pants, a dark blue cloth around his waist tied to a rope belt, a pair of black arm guards and a pair of running sandals. The teen also had his hair changed to more of a spikey style while the child simply had her hair down and was currently trying his best to get away from the young leader's grip with little success.

"Hahaha! Cody! I can't believe you're here! I thought you were at Vacuo!" Ruby laughed while continuing to squeeze him.

"Rubes…! Let…! Go…! Please…!" Cody gasped out, causing the young reaper to go wide eye for a bit before letting go and began apologizing.

"Oh man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to almost crush you again, Cody! It's just that I thought that you were at Vacuo with your family because that's where you always go at this time of year. I'm just so happy that you're here and in such a cool looking costume and-Oh My God! Those are the awesomest eyes I've ever seen!"

"Hehe. Took you long enough to notice them," Cody chuckled while the other girls approached him and noticed his eyes as well. Instead of the typical brown eyes they were used to, they were greeted by the sight of a pair of blood red eyes that what looked like commas circling it in a triangle formation. The sight of the eyes caused one particular girl to gasp in surprise and sprint to the young weapon forger.

"Holy Mother of Monty, you got Sharingan contacts? Dude! Do you have any idea how lucky you are to get those!? They're super rare and very, very difficult to obtain because of how they're made! It took me forever to get the one pair that I own!" Nora said while jumping excitedly.

"I have my sources… And I also got my brother a pair too, just in case." Cody said smugly with an air of confidence around him.

"You called Winter and paid her to find them, didn't you?" Weiss smirked with her arms crossed, immediately deflating the weapons smith's ego and causing the others to laugh.

"Well I gotta say, you make a good looking Sasuke in that getup, Cody. And the little munchkin looks so much like SAO's Yui, I can't stand it!" Yang said, squealing towards the end before rushing over to Sarah and began her attempts to hug her to death.

"EEK!" Sarah squeaked before jumping high to avoid the incoming dragon missile, but instead of coming down, she actually remained floating in mid-air, with a small drizzle of blue sparks falling off her as she floated.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily, you uber cute fairy, you!" Yang grinned before proceeding to chase the flying girl around, not caring about the odd stares she was getting.

"I'm not a fairy! I'm a pixie!" The young girl cried out hysterically.

"Well… it looks like she's controlling her recently awakened semblance pretty well," Pyrrha stated with a tone of approval.

"She's so lucky to be able to fly like that… I wish I can fly…" Levy sighed in longing.

"You can always ride on top or inside a rocket locker like Jaune and Chief did." Dia suggested.

"It wouldn't be the same…"

"Well, well. Look what we have here, boys!" A gruff voice cried out, forcing the girls to turn to the source and grimace at what they saw.

There was a quartet of sleazy looking men a good four or five years younger than the girls sans Ruby, with all of them wearing stereotypical costumes such as a pirate, a Viking, a cowboy and a samurai, all grinning at the girls lecherously.

"Oh great… Just what we needed," Weiss grumbled as she and the other girls glared at the approaching men.

"Well hello there ladies. What's a bunch of hot looking specimens like you hanging around with a bunch of kids?" The pirate questioned with a wicked grin.

"Hey, those kids just happen to be our friends! I wouldn't dis them if I were you, bub," Dia growled.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. We're much better company that a couple school girls and a boy dressed up as a ninja." The samurai laughed.

"Like you're any better you samurai wannabe," Blake muttered with a fierce glare.

"Don't make fun of the boss, girlie!" The Viking shouted.

"Says the pathetic excuse of a Viking. My friend Nora here makes a much better one compared to you," Pyrrha stated heatedly with a fiery glare.

"Oooh. These girls are feisty. I like it." The cowboy grinned before he began approaching the girls with his arms stretched out.

"Take one more step and it will be your last," Weiss muttered while bringing her rapier out.

"I may not be able to cut their legs off like Lucy can, but breaking them will be just as fun…" Nora said while hoisting her hammer over her shoulder.

"While I try to avoid unnecessary violence, I'm afraid I have no choice in this case." Levy said calmly as she brought her knives out.

"Oh how cute! The little ladies think they can take us on!" The pirate taunted, causing his friends to laugh with him.

"…He did not just say that," Yang growled as she stomped to the others, her eye glowing red and Sarah hiding behind her and Zwei growling at her side.

"Cody, keep Sarah out of this, will you? We'll take care of these punks," Ruby said evenly.

"Not a chance, Rubes. These guys insulted you and the others, and I won't let them get away with that. I'll keep her safe, but I'm gonna help out." Cody countered with a dark tone, causing Ruby to nod reluctantly before the pair brought out their large weapons and pointed them at the newcomers.

"Ooh, scary! Do you think those toys will hurt us, brats? Why don't you go trick-or-treating or something while we have some quality time with the ladies?" The Viking said while giving the older girls a gaze that made them very disgusted.

"We're hunters in training. You have no chance against us." Pyrrha said calmly as she readied her rifle and shield.

"That's right. So why don't you turn around and leave before we kick your asses," Dia taunted while pointing her bladed bow at the guys.

"Oh? You and what army?" The samurai taunted.

"They don't need an army. They have us."

Blinking at the unfamiliar voice, the guys turned their heads to see a trio of guys looking at them with calm, confident expressions. One was a blonde with a top hat wearing a black suit over a blue shirt and vest, a white cravat tie, a pair of light blue pants, a pair of gloves and a pair of goggles on his hat. Another was a black haired teen wearing what could be described as a butler's suit, all with a black jacket, white shirt with black tie, white gloves and black pants with matching shoes. The last one was a guy with spiky redish-orange hair, a large black robe with a white sash on his waist, a chain of red beads around his torso, a pair of white socks and sandals. Seeing the boys caused the samurai to quirk an eyebrow before fully turning around to see the newcomers.

"Hey there, boys. You interested in joining in on the fun?" The overconfident man taunted while bringing out a katana and pointed it at them, causing the pirate to pull out a saber, the Viking to wield an axe, and the cowboy to draw his revolver.

"Oh we're not here to join the fun." The blonde said with a frown.

"We're here to end it," The butler impersonator stated in a monotone.

"And I think we should start right now," The orange haired one smirked before sprinting towards the quartet, with the other guys following close by while the girls relaxed and put away their weapons.

It happened so fast that the samurai couldn't believe what happened. One moment his men were up and ready to fight and the next they were all down for the count. He couldn't believe how fast his guys were defeated and took a step back when he saw the three guys walk up to him.

"Damn it. Who the hell are you?" He growled.

"The name's Jaune Arc. Huntsmen by day, revolutionary by night," Jaune stated while tilting his hat up with a smirk.

"My name is Lie Ren and I'm not anything special. I am simply one _hell_ of a butler," The finely dressed Ren said while dusting off his suit.

"And I'm Ash Yasur, but you can refer to me as a substitute grim reaper ready to send your soul to the afterlife," Ash grinned wickedly with his arms crossed.

"Grr… I won't forget this." The false samurai muttered.

"I suggest you do, otherwise you'll just get utterly humiliated like you did just now." Weiss taunted with her arms crossed.

"Shut it!" The man shouted and went to slash the heiress, but failed to notice the confident smirk on her face.

"Big mistake, fool." Weiss muttered confidently.

_*clang!*_

"I think this has gone on long enough, don't you think?"

The samurai flinched in shock as soon as he felt his blade being countered. Looking ahead of him, he paled when he noticed a man that, despite being shorter than him, looked very menacing. The guy had black hair in a ponytail with a plated headband on his forehead while wearing a large, black cloak with red clouds on it, a pair of dark blue pants and a pair of long sandals. The scariest part of the man however was his face; which held a small scar under his right eye, and the eyes themselves were colored blood red with comma symbols surrounding it, making him look quite dangerous.

"Now. I'm only going to say this once," The newcomer stated, his hand holding the kunai he used to block the sword. "You can either take your friends and leave us, or end up on the floor like the rest of them. You pick."

"Heh. I ain't giving up, kid. And I'm not afraid of anything!" The thug shouted.

"Then you leave me no choice," The teen muttered before closing his eyes.

He opened them again, and the thug was surprised to see his pupils turned into what looked like curved, tri-edged stars. Shaking off his surprise, the thug rushed over to the teen and slashed through him, only for his target to suddenly disappear in a flurry of black feathers.

"Huh? What the fu-"

_*Pow*_

_*Thud*_

"Here's a friendly tip: Never let your enemy get behind you," The teen smirked, his hand suspended in a mid-chop before letting it drop and turned to Weiss with an amused expression. "Surprised you didn't try to freeze him when he tried to attack you. Normally all these would be hunks of frozen men before the guys and I even had a chance to step in.

"We knew all of you were close by and figured we'd let you have some fun," Weiss smirked as she walked up to her savior, picking up a large, glowing kunai off the ground in the process. "Nice trick with the holo-shuriken, Baltazar. You managed to switch out pretty quickly. I'm impressed."

"I aim to please, _querida_. We all do," Baltazar said with a small smile and bowed, prompting the other guys to do so as well.

"Check it out. We're awesome," Ash said smugly.

"Calm yourself, Ichigo. No need to get a swelled head over this." Ren stated with a smirk.

"Ah, let him boast, Sebastian. We've earned it," Jaune grinned.

"That we did, Sabo. That we did," Baltazar nodded.

"You sure took your time, Itachi. We've been waiting forever for you and the guys to show up," Cody said with a smirk, joining in on the fun as he and Sarah walked up to their oldest brother.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Making sure I had my new transition contacts that Nora gave me working and safe to use took longer than I thought," Baltazar said sheepishly while gently tapping his little brother's forehead with his initial and middle finger, before turning to his little sister and gently patted her head, "And it looks like a certain someone's been training with her Levitation Semblance. Seems to me like you're about to start weapons training very soon, princess. Keep up the good work and I'm sure you'll be a great huntress like your Sissy."

"Thanks, Brother!" Sarah beamed while hugging the ninja tightly before rushing over to the heiress and squeezed her as well. "Did you hear that, Sissy? Brother said that I'll be a great huntress just like you someday!"

"That you will you cute little pixie! If you ever need help with your training, look for me and I'll teach you everything I know." Weiss grinned before bending down and picked up the little girl, causing her to squeal in happiness.

"Well, isn't this a happy moment," Pyrrha sighed happily.

"It would be, if we didn't have a small pile of bodies that our boys created to dampen the mood," Dia pointed out while gesturing to the unconscious men behind them.

"I called the police. They should be here any time now to pick these fiends up." Blake assured.

"Hey… Do you guys think we attracted a lot of attention with what we just did?" Ruby questioned.

"I'd be surprise if we didn't, but who cares," Yang grinned while giving her sister a one armed hug. "Besides, it's Halloween! Weird stuff happens all the time during this time. What's one little scuffle in comparison to the time we saw that hobo in the park that one Halloween calling some random musician young master and followed him around like a lost puppy and had a flock of pigeons flying all around him?"

"Bark!"

"Not you, Zwei."

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-

"Welcome, one and all, to Vale's annual Halloween Festival!" Ozpin cried out to the crowd before him, all of whom were cheering wildly.

It was evening now at the city of Vale and many people were at Beacon Academy's main auditorium eagerly waiting to begin with the fair. The headmaster, along with almost everyone else in Beacon, were dressed up in costumes, ready to have fun. The man in charge was wearing a large, white robe that covered his feet and replaced his cane with a large staff. He was also wearing a wig with flowing white hair and a large white beard as well, making him resemble an old yet powerful wizard from a certain book series.

"I thank you all for attending in this night of monsters and fright! And Beacon Academy is honored to host this year's festival. I truly hope that all of you have a wonderful experience here and I wish you all the best of luck in the various events we have planned out today." Ozpin said with a smile.

"I will begin listing off a few of the various contests that we have in store for you all," Glynda announced, she herself wearing a black catsuit under a white fur coat and her hair down with red dye in it. "First and foremost is our most anticipated contest, the Monster Slaying Tournament. Those who wish to participate must go to the arena and sign up there. Once you do, you are forced to fight a large array of highly realistic robotic beasts of various strengths and powers developed by General Ironwood especially for this occasion. The winner will be decided by whoever defeats the most amount of monsters before forfeiting or an official ends the fights. You are able to choose how much monsters you can fight, but the max amount is 100, so please be careful and be smart when choosing your number of fights. We also have many other, less life threatening events for your enjoyment, including a scavenger hunt, a small one on one martial arts tournament, the classic bobbing for apples, and much more! And of course, we also have the multiple costume contest that all who are wearing costumes are participating in as we speak! For a more detailed list of the events we have, please read the pamphlets you were all given. Have fun everyone and please, have a safe and happy Halloween!"

"Woo! Alright! It's party time!" Yang cheered with much enthusiasm, with many of her friends cheering just as loudly. "I am gonna head over and sign up for the 1v1 fights and reserve my spot. Mamma's gonna win first place for sure!"

"This is gonna be one epic Halloween! I'm gonna go straight to the Bob for Apples stand!" Nora grinned.

"I think I might try my hand at the scavenger hunt event. I think it'll be fun," Baltazar said with a small smile.

"I was thinking of trying my hand at the monster slaying tournament, honestly," Pyrrha spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "It sounded like a fun event to participate in and I'd like to see how strong the monsters General Ironwood created are."

"You're gonna be in it too, Pyrrha? Well there goes my chances…" Ruby pouted.

"Oh Ruby, don't be like that! I'm sure you'll do great in the tournament. I know it," Levy said kindly while gently rubbing the young girl's back.

"Well, how's about we go sign up for the stuff we wanna be in, dudes? And get some snacks along the way. I'm starved!" Ash suggested.

"I'm in!" Everyone cried out.

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-HALLOWEEN-

"So how did Nora do on the bobbing for apples event, Ren?" Weiss asked politely while eating a caramel apple on a stick.

"She did pretty well, actually. Managed to win herself a life sized Ursa doll. She's also planning to make it mobile and calling the Nora-mobile once she's got it all set and ready. She's heading to our room right now to put it away. She'll be back before the monster tournament," Ren explained while munching on some popcorn.

"That doesn't surprise me," Weiss sighed before focusing to what was in front of her, the end of the scavenger hunt race. "So who do you think is going to win the scavenger race?"

"Honestly, my top two choices have to be either Blake or Baltazar. I can easily see them finding everything without a hitch. I also believe that Emerald has a good chance, but it's hard to tell at this moment." Ren confessed while shrugging his arms.

"Hmm… I see…" Weiss muttered before hearing some rustling in the bushes. "Looks like the first person's now arriving."

"It's them, but they're not alone. Not only that, but they're coming in fast. Strange…" Ren stated, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Really? Did they all find the items they need that quickly or-"

"AAAH!" "RUN AWAY!" "GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

Both Weiss and Ren, along with the other spectators, jumped in surprise when they saw a total of eight people run out of the bushes with terrified expressions right into the finish line, causing many to stare at them in confusion.

"Uh… guys? What happened?" Weiss asked.

"CAT! HUGE, FIERY CAT! IN THE TRAIL!" A young redhead in a maid's uniform cried out.

"She's right! There's a big cat with two tails in the forest that's made out of fire and it's gonna fry us alive!" Russel, in a yellow frog suit, shouted hysterically.

"Russel, Sumi, are you two sure you saw a…giant cat made of fire…in the trail?" Ren questioned, unsure of whether to believe them or not.

"They're not lying, guys! We really did see a giant fire cat! It was so huge! And it's made of blue flames! How awesome is that?!" A blonde monkey Faunus dressed up as a giant banana exclaimed cheerfully.

"I know! I dunno who designed that thing, but whoever did it deserved something super extra cool for making something like that!" The Pyrrha lookalike crowed.

"Rusty…Scarlet… There is something wrong with you two," The blue haired Link cosplayer from earlier smirked before turning to the Zelda lookalike beside him. "What do you think Hazel?

"Teehee, they have their quirks, but that's how they always are, right Zaffre?" The young woman beside the bluenette giggled.

"Children, I'm sorry to say but there is no cat made out of fire in this trail," Dr. Oobleck, dressed in a green military uniform and hat, spoke up, causing everyone to stare at him in shock. "We have various scares hidden within the trail to surprise you all, but this cat you're speaking of was not part of our plans."

"What? Are you saying we've been punked or something?" Emerald, dressed in short shorts and a flame print bikini top with a red wig in a ponytail, questioned.

"But how? We saw the thing set things on fire whenever it moved! My hair was on fire!" Neptune, who was dressed like a monk with a golden staff and beads around his arm, shouted while pointing at his singed hair.

"I like cats… I like fire… I don't like cats made out of fire…" Baltazar mumbled in a traumatized tone.

"I believe what we saw was a Nekomata. I've read about them, but I never expected to actually see one…" Blake muttered.

"Well, at least you all made it here safely." Oobleck said kindly, "Now, will all of you please be so kind as to show us your findings? I assume that all of you managed to find everything, but this is just a precaution. We're also going to need to look at the camera to see who came here first with everything, since all of you sort of appeared at the same time,"

Nodding in acceptance, the eight competitors reached into their sacks and brought out their findings. However, once they did, they realized something was wrong.

"Hey! One of my things is missing!" Russel cried out.

"Aww man! Same here!" The banana boy whined.

"…Someone actually stole from us? From me?" Emerald muttered in disbelief.

"It must've happened when we were escaping the Nekomata… Some of us did drop our bags in fear after seeing that beast." Blake guessed.

"Well then. I guess since everyone is only missing one item, we should simply determine the winner by-"

"Bark! Bark Bark!" "Mow!"

"Huh? Charcoal and Zwei?" Weiss muttered in confusion as she saw the two animals trotting towards them, the cat having a small sack on its back and possessing blue markings around its body.

"Oh that's right! I forgot that those two entered as well!" Oobleck said while pounding a fist in his palm.

"Who enters a cat and dog in a scavenger hunt?" Ren muttered in confusion.

Instead of getting an answer, the two animals simply dropped their sack. As soon as it opened, all of the contestants widened both in surprise and disbelief.

"Well would you look at that! Looks like it's the animals that won the hunt!" Oobleck grinned widely.

"WHAT?!" The contestants cried out.

"Oh man, how is that fair?!" The Pyrrha copy cried out angrily.

"We lost…to a couple…of animals?" The maid muttered in disbelief.

"I guess Pop and Mr. Taiyang trained them too well…" Baltazar commented.

"Well… I guess that ends this event, but that still doesn't explain why the others saw that giant cat?" Ren muttered.

As if answering his question, Charcoal turned to him and smirked. It then touched its collar with its tail, and the bladed gunman's eyes went wide when he saw that the tail suddenly split in two and flickering slightly, and blue flames floating around it instead of its normal flames. As soon as he saw the action, Charcoal's eyes grew more mischievous and poked its collar once more, removing the additions it had and turning its flames back to its normal color. Ren made the connection and nodded to the small cat with a smirk.

"Heh… Clever. You are one sneaky little furball." Ren mumbled before looking away to the direction of another certain event that's going on. "I wonder how the others are doing…"

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-HALLOWEEN-

"Well this is certainly taking a while…" Jaune muttered in amusement with his arms crossed.

"I just hope those two don't hurt themselves too much," Levy commented in concern.

"Levy, you know that those two will keep going for a very long time. It's just a matter on who will drop first," Dia smirked.

The medic nodded sadly while the swordsman let off a small smile before turning to the fight before them.

"Haha. Still think you can beat me, strawberry reaper?"

"Of course! Bring it on, you gender changin' tomboy!"

Yang and Ash grinned madly at each before firing punches one more, trying to knock the other out. The two were the finalist of the martial arts tournament, taking out other contestants such as Mercury in a black and white jumpsuit and cape and Dove in a red frog suit. The two powerhouses continued their bouts with wide smiles while their friends looked at them with either amusement or concern.

"Oh…Those two could really hurt themselves. Why can't they just hold back…?" Levy muttered.

"Because that's just how they are, Levy. A couple of hot heads that love nothing more than a good fist fight to keep the blood pumping. They are the physically strongest members of their teams for a reason," Dia said with a shrug.

"Only way for them to stop outside of them knocking each other out or the ref calling it would be you participating. You are, technically, the best martial artist in our class." Jaune pointed out casually.

"R-Really? Wh-What makes you say that?" Levy stuttered, surprise by the matter of fact tone her friend was using.

"Levy, you _are_ the best martial artist amongst the first year students." Dia laughed, "Heck I've even heard a few of the upperclassmen commenting on how good your combat skills are. I'm sure you would've dominated everyone in this tournament easily!"

"B-B-But I don't like violence! I'm a medic!" Levy cried out.

"And that's why you'd win! You're skill in evasion is top notch and your pressure point technique can knock out anyone in this tournament!" Jaune grinned.

"You know I hate fighting…" Levy muttered while looking away, pressing her fingers together as she did so.

_*BAM!*_

"HEADS UP!"

_*SLAM!*_

"Ow… Not cool…"

"Sorry, Vomit Boy!" Yang cried out sheepishly, looking at what she had done nervously.

"Ugh… Did anyone get the number of the mountain that maimed me?" Ash groaned deliriously, his eyes spinning and sprawled on top of Jaune.

"We have our selves a winner!" Port, in a red shirt, black vest and pants, and bullet bandolier, announced cheerfully, catching everyone's attention. "Our winner of the martial arts tournament is Beacon Academy's first year student, Yang Xiao Long!"

"Hahaha! That's right, boys! No one's better than this hot dragon!" Yang grinned while pointing at herself.

"What about Levy? Think you can take her on?" Dia grinned while shoving her teammate up to the stage.

"What? D-D-Dia, I don't-"

"Another opponent! Alright! Bring it, ya cute, busty little assassin!" Yang grinned before sprinting towards the still confused girl.

"I'm not an assassin, I'm a me-EEP!"

Before Levy could finish, she was forced to duck away from Yang's incoming fist and continually dodged every other blow the brawler with ease.

"Heh, there she goes. It's only a matter of time before she takes dragon girl down," Dia grinned.

"Ugh… Note to self, don't hit Sunny too hard, or else she'll send ya flying back with double the force…" Ash groaned as he popped his back.

"And don't stand in her line of sight either," Jaune mumbled as he got up as well and dusted off his jacket.

"Hey, you three," Mercury spoke up, catching the other's attention. "I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying. Do you honestly think that meek looking girl can win against a powerhouse like the fire girl there?"

"Meek, she may be, but Levy's more than meets the eye," Dia smirked with her arms crossed.

"Heh, you're telling me," Ash muttered, "I always hate fighting her in unarmed combat. So hard to build up my semblance fast enough to block her fighting style, and she's so damn elusive and flexible that I can't get a good hit on her most of the time."

"_Hmm. They're right. The medic's pretty skilled in elusive combat just like Neo. Heh, I'd enjoy sparing with her. She'd be more fun than that guy with the strong durability semblance. He packed a hard punch…_" Mercury thought with an amused smirk.

_*Thud*_

"Agh! Crap! Not again!"

"I'm sorry!"

The small group, hearing the sounds and voices, turned to the stage to see Yang on the ground, unable to move, and Levy standing over her, bowing repeatedly in apology.

"Oh my, what and upset!" Port exclaimed. "To think that the winner of our little tournament as so easily defeated by this unannounced newcomer! This may be against the rules, but I think that young Lavanda here deserves the prize for winning the tournament for beating someone who has soundly trounced the other competitors! What do you all think, everyone!?"

The audience cheered, causing Levy to look up and stare at everyone in confusion, looking around to try and find out what was going on. A few moments later, Port appeared with a trophy of himself and presented it to the medic, who still looked horribly confused as to what was happening.

"Ha! Told ya she'd win!" Dia grinned.

"So she did." Mercury smirked with his arms crossed.

"And she has no idea what's going on! Gyahahaha, this is priceless," Ash laughed.

"Huh…I wonder how Yang's gonna take this…?" Jaune questioned softly.

"Well shoot. At least it was Levy who took me down. I'd be embarrassed if it was anyone else. Especially if it was that one pink and brown colored girl…" Yang sighed, still unable to get up.

"I am very confused…" Levy muttered before staring at the Port statue. "…I guess I could decorate this into something else. Maybe a grass skirt and a flower shirt… That would be interesting."

-RWBY-JNPR-BLAD-HALLOWEEN-

"Congratulations on defeating a total of fifty monsters, Ruby. That's the most anyone has ever done so far!" Glynda said with a small smile to the exhausted young sniper.

"Hah…hah…hah…Thanks…Professor…" Ruby panted.

"I'll take her to the others. She's fought a lot today and she needs the rest," Pyrrha suggested while holding her tired friend up.

"Of course, but don't doddle with your friends for too long. You still need to go fight as well, you know." Glynda said while tilting her glasses up.

"Thank you, ma'am." Pyrrha bowed before she and Ruby exited the ring and found the way to the stands, where they saw their friends waving at them happily.

"Hey, guys! Welcome back!" Nora grinned cheerfully.

"Hello, everyone. If I may ask, can someone please get Ruby? I can't stay long and she's very tired and deserves to relax." Pyrrha requested.

"I'll get her. You go out and show those chumps who's number one, Pyrrha," Yang said with a grin while taking her nearly passed out sister out of the amazon's arms, Zwei barking happily as the two returned to their seats.

"Thank you. Now I must go prepare myself for my turn." Pyrrha smiled back before turning to her explosive partner, "Nora, will you help me get ready?"

"Of course! Catch ya all in a bit, guys!" Nora beamed before the two women of JNPR departed from the stands, causing the rest to look at each other in confusion.

"I wonder what those two are planning." Blake questioned.

"I think Nora's planning on putting Pyrrha in another costume that'll probably knock lover-boy's socks off," Dia guessed while pointing at the remaining blonde, causing him to look at her oddly.

"Yeah, I can see that," Ren smirked with his arms crossed while the others began to laugh slightly at his expense.

"Oh Ha-Ha, very funny, guys," Jaune laughed sarcastically, irritated at his friends laughter.

"Now you know how I feel," Weiss said sympathetically while patting the swordsman on the back.

"The match is about to start soon. Think we should get Ruby perked up so she can see it?" Levy questioned while looking at the now dozing leader.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Any thoughts, dudes, 'cause I got nothing?" Ash asked while looking at his friends expectedly.

"I got something," Baltazar spoke up before reaching into his new cloak and pulled out a familiar looking treat from it.

"…Is that a cookie?" Jaune questioned.

"No, it's a donut. Of course it's a cookie, you dunce." Weiss stated in annoyance, causing the swordsman to look at her oddly.

"…You know, we really need to work on our relationship if it keeps shifting from you comforting me to insulting me like this." He muttered in a monotone.

"Alright, you two, break it up, we got other things to worry about," Yang said in amusement before taking the cookie out of her shorter friend's hand. "Hmm…Strawberry chocolate chip. This'll be perfect."

With that, she broke the treat in half and placed part of it into her little sister's mouth, causing the young girl to chew on it subconsciously before shooting her head up with wide eyes and surprise.

"Cody's Super Straw-Coco Cookie?" Ruby cried out excitedly, turning to her sister eagerly and eyeing the other half in hope.

"Heh, here you go, Sis. Enjoy." Yang chuckled softly before chucking the other half into the cookie lover's mouth, who happily began enjoying the treat, before turning to the lightning ninja. "Got any more, Sparky? She deserves it after doing so well in the monster fights."

"Sorry, that was my last one. Lost the rest when Blake and I ran into that giant monster fire cat and it looked like someone else got to them when I went back to get them." Baltazar explained apologetically.

"I still find it odd that you guys found an actual monster cat and we didn't see it…" Weiss muttered, unaware of the amused expression on Ren's face.

"Well I'm just happy we got out of there alive. Fighting a giant two tailed cat made out of fire would not have been easy…" Blake stated softly, not noticing the smug look on the nearby Charcoal's face.

"Really? I would've thought that fight would've been a 'purr'fect match up," Yang grinned before ducking to avoid the incoming fair food tossed at her. "I regret nothing!"

"Nothing except the beat down Levy gave you after you challenged her when you we're drunk on victory," Jaune grinned, taking in the red-eyed glare he was getting astride before turning to the medic, who still had the Port trophy in her hands, "So, have you decided on what you plan to do with that think yet, Levy?"

"I think I'll keep it somewhere out of sight. It'll be odd waking up to my teacher's face every morning…" Levy muttered while staring at the trophy wearingly.

"Go for under my bed. I always loose stuff there and can never find it once it's gone," Ash suggested.

"He's not joking. Did you know he lost my favorite flower magazine last week because he asked me to borrow it and it slipped under his bed? That was the fifth one this month!" Dia exclaimed.

"…Why did you need to borrow Dia's flower magazines, Ash?" Ruby asked, now revitalized by the double flavored treat.

"Eh… It's a long story," Ash said nervously.

"Hey guys!" "What's up!?" "Hello, friends!"

Hearing a trio of familiar voices, the small group turned to see Neptune, Sun in an orange jumpsuit and his larger and wilder than normal, and Penny wearing a green shirt with blue overalls, brown shoes, a green hat and a false black mustache walking up to the two and a half teams happily with Cinder, who was dressed in what looked like red armor and her hair in a neat knot in a fire shaped hair piece, Emerald and Mercury close behind them.

"Hey, guys. Here to see Pyrrha kick monster butt?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to see the Invincible Girl in action," Cinder smirked with her arms crossed before she and the others sat down.

"Well looks like we won't be waiting any longer, because here she comes now and-Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Take a look at Nicky guys!"

Somewhat surprised by Ash's actions, everyone turned to the ring below and were shocked by what they were seeing. Pyrrha had her hair back in its pony tail and indeed changed clothes like Dia suggested, and was now wearing nothing more than a large pair of flame print pants and breast binds, with Nora grinning confidently at the field's exit. The young redhead was giving off a wave of confidence and determination, and everyone was sure that she was going to do well in the tournament.

"Huh? Not something that I'd expect Pyrrha to wear, honestly," Ren admitted.

"But is such clothing a good choice in comparison to the old style armor she was originally wearing?" Penny questioned curiously.

"She has a lot of free movement now that she's wearing so little. It'll be easier for her to evade all the monster's assaults if she was still wearing the other costume. I say she made the good choice," Levy said approvingly.

"Oh she made the good choice alright," Yang grinned while pointing at Jaune, who was staring at his girlfriend with wide eyes and a glowing blush on his face.

"Heh, see something you like, man?" Neptune grinned while nudging the blonde's side.

"Uh-huh…" Jaune responded while nodding slightly.

"Aaaand, he's gone. Who would've guessed," Mercury questioned sarcastically.

"Alright, everyone! It is time for the fight you have all been waiting for! It is now time for Pyrrha Nikos to participate in the tournament and show to us how skilled she is!" Glynda cried out to the crowd, who was now roaring in excitement.

"Thank you, professor. I will not let you down," Pyrrha said politely while bowing.

"Oh I doubt that can happen, Pyrrha." Glynda smiled, "Now before we begin, how many monsters would you like to face?"

"How many are there?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well, not counting the ones we have in reserve for later this evening, we have a total of one hundred animatronic bests ready to fight, including a very powerful that even experienced hunters have difficulty taking down, according to Ironwood," Glynda explained.

"Oh? Ok then. I'll take that then," The superstar smiled, causing everything to go quite in order to register what she just requested.

"Uh… I beg your pardon?" The instructor questioned in disbelief.

"I request to take on all one hundred monsters, professor. That is the max limit, am I right?" Pyrrha pressed, still getting shocked looks from the audience.

"A…Are you sure, Pyrrha? The monsters, while fakes, are still very dangerous, and you can very easily hurt yourself badly if you do this," Glynda stated before leaning in to her student and spoke softer, "Not only that, the materials used to create these beasts are very resistant to magnetism. It will be very difficult for you to defeat them. Are you sure you still wish to take all one hundred of them?"

"I am aware of my limitations, professor, but I will still hold firm to my decision! I will take on all one hundred monsters and I will prevail. This, I promise you." Pyrrha announced confidently, causing everyone to erupt in cheer once more.

"WOOHOO! GO PYRRHA! SHOW THOSE FIENDS WHO'S BOSS!" Ruby, Yang, Nora, who had appeared not long after Pyrrha made her call to fight a hundred monsters, and Dia cheered wildly at the prospect of their friend kicking a lot of butt and taking many names.

"Whoa man, that is one ballsy move Nikos is doing," Emerald commented.

"You can say that again. She has more balls on her than her guy friends and boyfriend put together," Sun said in agreement.

"No argument there," Ren, Baltazar, and Ash admitted shamelessly while Jaune simply had a proud smile on his face.

"She's gonna pull it off. I have no doubt about it," Jaune stated.

"Hmm. We'll see," Cinder nodded before focusing on the ring with an intense gaze.

"Alright then, if you're sure with your decision, then I won't stop you," Glynda sighed before she began to walk away as the doors holding the monsters slowly began to open. "I will not interfere in this unless your life is truly in danger. Other than that, good luck, Pyrrha. Do your best and take out any monster that dare stands in your way."

And that she did. Monsters of all types have appeared as soon as Glynda left and tried to take out the young huntress-in-training, and none have prevailed. Goblins, chimeras, gargoyles, even zombies and skeletons were being defeated left and right as Pyrrha plowed through them with ease. The young woman was not coming out of her multiple brawls unscathed, however, as many were still able to land good hits on her. She never gave up, however, and always got up whenever she was down and took out the ones who got her with double the force she was dealt with.

The audience couldn't believe their eyes at what they were seeing. They knew that Pyrrha was skilled, but they had no idea how incredible she was until now. Battered, bruised, exhausted, the young woman was all this and more and was still taking down her foes. Glynda herself was about to step in a few times before Pyrrha called out to her and requested not to interfere. All were amazed by the redhead's willpower and determination along with her incredible battle prowess. Even a dragon, the beast that Glynda said was supposedly the strongest monster that they had, fell to the huntress after a long, grueling battle. As soon as it was down, Pyrrha, all beaten, bloodied and tired, her binds and pants tearing slightly and riddled with multiple scars, scratches and burns on her body, slowly dragged her somehow still standing body to the center of the ring, and proceeded to raise Miló in the air and took a deep breath.

"I…have slain…the last monster!" She cried out, "I…am Pyrrha Nikos of Mistral! A student of Beacon Academy, proud member of team JNPR, and a future huntress for our world! And nothing, _nothing_, in this world…will stop me…from protecting…THE PEOPLE I LOVE!"

With that the crowd erupted in cheers once more, this time much louder than any other time. All were amazed by her words, and were very happy that she had prevailed from such a long and difficult trial.

"PYRRHA!"

Hearing her name, the young redhead slowly turned around and let loose a tired smile as she saw her friends rushing towards her with happy and proud expressions on their faces and didn't even put up a fight when Nora closed in on her and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh Pyrrha, that was so awesome! You are by far the best student in this school! You're amazing!"

"Ah…Thanks…Nora…" Pyrrha groaned, her friend's grip growing stronger with each passing second.

"Nora, let go of her. Let Levy heal her before you try squeezing her to death," Ren said with a smirk, prompting Nora to let go of the still injured girl and apologized sheepishly.

"Relax, Nora, I'm ok," Pyrrha said in reassurance before focusing her attention on Jaune, who was walking towards her with an awestruck expression, causing her to blush slightly. "Heh…Hi, Jaune."

"Pyrrha… That… That was incredible! You are the most amazing person I've ever met!" Jaune exclaimed, causing the girl to flush under the praise.

"Oh Jaune, it's nothing, really. You've could've done it to if you tried," Pyrrha said modestly.

"No way! I can never pull off something like this. None of us can! You are one of a kind, Pyrrha, and I am so lucky that you like a goof like me enough to let me be your boyfriend," Jaune admitted, causing Pyrrha to raise her hand and place it gently on his face and smiled warmly at him.

"Jaune, you may be a goof, sometimes, but don't sell yourself short. You're amazing yourself in many ways, and you've come along very far in your training. Believe me when I say that I'm the one who should consider herself lucky to have someone as great as you likes me enough to let me his girlfriend. I'm yours, Jaune, and there's no one else, nowhere else, I'd rather be with."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Pyrrha closed the space between them in a sweet kiss, causing the crowd to go wild once more and their friends to smile happily for the couple. They all looked at each other and nodded before walking over to the pair with purpose.

"Alright, love birds, you can make-out later. We need to get Pyrrha all fixed up and back into her old costume so you two can continue. Got any objections?" Yang grinned, causing the couple to end the kiss and stare at their friends sheepishly with growing blushes on their faces.

"I think it'll be better if Pyrrha just sticks to what she's wearing after I'll heal her. The open air can help cool down her wounds faster and I'd rather not have her wear clothing that's too heavy," Levy spoke up.

"I'll fix up her costume when we hit the lockers. I got a sewing kit and some extra binds in my locker just in case something like this happens," Nora chirped.

"Well that takes care of that." Ruby grinned before the three teams departed to the lockers, the cheering still going strong as they left.

"Hmm… The Invincible Girl strikes again," Mercury commented.

"She's tougher than she looks. I'll give her that," Emerald smirked.

"Indeed. It's a good thing we added her to the list," Cinder said softly with a small, sinister smile on her face.

"Alright, so now what?" Mercury spoke up as he and the other girls got up, "ACID's show is about to start soon and I don't feel like getting caught in the crossfire at the moment. That Ash guy may act like a flirty idiot, but he's a pretty skilled fighter and decent control over his semblance. I hate to say it, but I'm still feeling a little sore from his blow."

"Yeah…I'm not up to being here when the fun starts. I don't want to deal with that giant fire cat if it's one of the things they managed to get a hold on," Emerald admitted.

"You're still on that?" The silver haired teen questioned in disbelief.

"Hey, you weren't there. You have no idea what happened. The giant ball of flaming fur set some guy's hair on fire during the hunt. If that doesn't prove that it was real, I don't know what does," The green haired girl pouted.

"Children, relax. We can see the show from a distance. I don't feel like participating myself, so we'll leave in a little bit." The black haired woman smirked.

"Hey, Cinder? Are you sure that this idea won't interfere with our own?" Emerald spoke up in concern, "I mean, you know how volcano girl and the toxic princess like to go overboard. Not to mention I kinda don't like the look on bomber beast's face when things get wild."

"No need to worry, Emerald. I'm sure that a certain bat of ours will make sure things won't go wrong with our plans," Cinder stated confidently.

"I'm with Cinder on this, Em." Mercury said with a smirk. "You know that he'll make sure his team doesn't go nuts with this. Hell, he'll probably interfere with it if things go wrong or someone he likes that's here is in danger. Surprised that we have some so soft in our group, despite him being a sadistic fighter in the field."

"It takes all kinds, Mercury. It takes all kinds…" Cinder said calmly with a small smirk and her eyes half lidded before heading out of the arena, ready and excited to see what will happen in the fast approaching future.

Author's note:

Again, I'm sorry that it took me this long to finish. Work was a thing and so is school. Honestly, I was hoping to get this chapter done and uploaded on Halloween with the final part being uploaded today, but plans change. I wasn't exactly looking forward to doing this, but I think it makes the most sense if I do; The final chapter for this story will be uploaded either this Friday or Saturday, depending on what happens in my life. Not only that, but I will also be updating Life at Beacon and Petting Zoo on either of those days as well, along with the first chapter of Hymn of Reminiscence. Reason for that: In exactly four days from now, it will be one year since my first story was uploaded on this site, so I want to make it special by having a massive update on that day. I will probably not get any sleep in order to get it done, but I will do my best to get them all ready and uploaded by either the 6th or 7th. The 7th is also a special day for me, because it's my father's birthday, so here's hoping I finish before then. I will also be fixing up BLAD of RWBY and JNPR itself during this time in order to accommodate for the changes that I've made. Nothing too extreme, but enough to get rid of any hints of my flop of a second story from it and improve and correct some scenes here and there. Thank you all so much for reading my works and I'll see you in about a week!

Costume list: The three teams;

Ruby: Sinon (Sword Art Online II)  
>Weiss: Asuka (Neo Genesis Evangelion)<br>Blake: Tsubaki (Soul Eater)  
>Yang: Female Ranma (Ranma ½)<br>Zwei: Repede (Tales of Vesperia)

Jaune: Sabo (One Piece)  
>Nora: LucyNyu (Elfen Lied)  
>Pyrrha: Erza (Fairy Tail)<br>Ren: Sebastian (Black Butler)

Baltazar: Itachi (Naruto)  
>Levy: Akatsuki (Log Horizon)<br>Ash: Ichigo (Bleach)  
>Dia: Riza (Fullmetal Alchemist)<br>Charcoal: Matatabi (Naruto)

Others:

Ozpin: Gandalf the White (Lord of the Rings)  
>Glynda: Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona series, specifically Arena and Ultimax)<br>Cardin, Russel and Dove: Keroro, Kururu, Giroro (Sgt. Frog) (Take a guess who Sky is…)  
>Cody: Sasuke (Naruto)<br>Sarah: Yui (Sword Art Online)  
>Sun: Goku (Dragon Ball) ( I know I already revealed it, but I felt he should be here nevertheless)<br>Neptune: Miroku (Inuyasha)  
>Mercury: Dan Phantom (Danny Phantom)<br>Emerald: Yoko (Gurren Lagann)  
>Cinder: Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)<p> 


End file.
